Translation Dutch/English
This page will list Malazan names and phrases as they appear in Dutch publications and give their English equivalent. This page is work in progress Boektitels - Book titles Vertellingen uit het Malazijnse Boek van de Gevallenen / Het Spel der Goden - Malazan Book of the Fallen # Het Malazijnse Rijk / De Tuinen van de Maan - Gardens of the Moon # De Poorten van het Dodenhuis / Het Rijk van de Zeven Steden - Deadhouse Gates‎ # In de Ban van de Woestijn - Memories of Ice # Het Huis der Ketenen / Huis van Ketens - House of Chains Dramatis Personae A * A'Karonys - A'Karonys * Anomander Rake - Anomander Rake * Artanthos - Artanthos * Azra Jael - Azra Jael B * Bairoth Gild - Bairoth Gild * Barack - Barack * Baruk - Baruk * Baukelijn - Bauchelain * Bellurdan - Bellurdan * Ben (Adaephon Delat), (Snelle) - Ben (Adaephon Delat), (Quick) * Beroke Zachte Stem - Beroke Soft Voice * Bhrood, Caladan - Caladan Brood * Blauwparel - Bluepearl * Blend - Blend * Bocklund - Bucklund * Bracks, Korbal - Korbal Broach * Brukhalian - Brukhalian * Buuk - Buke C * Cafal - Cafal * Caladan Bhrood - Caladan Brood * Calot - Calot * Challice D'Arle - Challice D'Arle * Chert - Chert * Coll - Coll * Crokus Jongknecht - Crokus Younghand D * Danseur - Dancer * Dassem Ultor - Dassem Ultor * DayLiss - Dayliss * Delum Thord - Delum Thord * Derudan - Derudan * Detoran - Detoran * Doelloos - Aimless * Draver - Trotts * Dujek Eénarm - Dujek Onearm E * Emancipor Ries - Emancipor Reese * Estraysian D'Arle - Estraysian D'Arle F * Felisin Paran - Felisin Paran G * Gamet - Gamet * Ganoes (Stabro) Paran - Ganoes Stabro Paran * Gril - Twist * Gumbel - Gumble H * Haag - Hedge * Halad Martelaar - Halad Rack Bearer * Haradas - Haradas * Harlo - Harllo * Hetan - Hetan * Hufter - Runter * Humbrall Taur - Humbrall Taur * Hurlochel - Hurlochel I * Imroth de Wrede - Imroth the Cruel * Itkovian - Itkovian * Irilta - Irilta J * Jelarkan - Jelarkan * Job Stronk - Job Bole K * Kahlb de Stille Jager - Kahlb the Silent Hunter * Kalam Mekhar - Kalam Mekhar * Kellanved - Kellanved * Kallor - Kallor * Karnadas - Karnadas * Karsa Orlong - Karsa Orlong * Keroeli - Keruli * Knikker - Marble * Korbal Bracks - Korbal Broach * Korlat - Korlat * Kot - Sty * Kruppe - Kruppe L * Lazine - Laseen * Lim - Lim * Lok - Hairlock * Lorn - Lorn M * Mammot - Mammot * Mees - Meese * Menackis, Stonny - Stonny Menackis * Muls - Mulch * Murillio - Murillio N * Nachthuiver - Nightchill * Netok - Netok * Nurks - Gruntle O * Orfantal - Orfantal * Ormulogun - Ormulogun P * Pahlk Orlong - Pahlk Orlong * Parald - Parald * Paran, Ganoes (Stabro) - Ganoes Stabro Paran * Pulk - Picker Q R * Rafelrag - Tattersail * Rake, Anomander - Anomander Rake * Rallick Nom - Rallick Nom * Rath'Beru - Rath'Beru * Rath'Brand / Rath'Burne - Rath'Burn * Rath'D'rek - Rath'D'rek * Rath'Dessembrae - Rath'Dessembrae * Rath'Fanderay - Rath'Fanderay * Rath'Fener - Rath'Fener * Rath'Hood - Rath'Hood * Rath'Koningin der Dromen - Rath'Queen of Dreams * Rath'Oponn - Rath'Oponn * Rath'Schaduwtroon - Rath'Shadowthrone * Rath'Togg - Rath'Togg * Rath'Trake - Rath'Trake * Ries, Emancipor - Emancipor Reese S * Schurf - Scurve * Simtal - Simtal * Slegge - Mallet * Snelle Ben (Adaephon Delat) - Quick Ben (Adaephon Delat) * Sorry - Sorry * Spil - Spindle * Stelt - Shank * Stonny Menackis - Stonny Menackis * Stomp - Stump * Strijker - Fiddler * Stro - Straw * Sulty - Sulty * Surly - Surly * Syballe de Niet Gevondene - 'Siballe the Unfound * Synyg Orlong -- Synyg Orlong T * Talamandas - Talamandas * Taur, Humbrall - Humbrall Taur * Tavore Paran - Tavore Paran * Tayschrenn - Tayschrenn * Tenen - Toes * Thenik de Verpletterde - Thenik the Shattered * Tholis - Tholis * Toc de Jongere - Toc the Younger * Toc de Oudere - Toc the Elder * Topper - Topper * Travale - Travale * Trull Sengar - Trull Sengar * Turban Orr - Turban Orr U * Urugal de Gewevene - Urugal the Woven V * Vlo - Antsy W * Whiskeyjack - Whiskeyjack X Y Z * Ziener - Seer * Zilvervos - Silverfox Geografie - Geography * Domein van Pannion - Pannion Domin * Koralijn - Coral * Maans Broed - Moon's Spawn * Zilvermeer - Silver Lake Kaarten uit De Tuinen van de Maan File:Genabackis NL.jpg|Genabackis File:Darujhistan NL.jpg|Darujhistan Kaarten uit Het Rijk van de Zeven Steden File:Zevenstad NL.jpg|Zevenstad File:Hondenketen 1e NL.jpg|Hondenketen, eerste helft File:Hondenketen 2e NL.jpg|Hondenketen, tweede helft Kaarten uit In de Ban van de Woestijn File:Genabackis3 NL.jpg|Genabackis File:Capustan NL.jpg|Capustan Kaarten uit Het Huis der Ketenen File:Pan'arak Oase NL.jpg|Pan'arak Oase File:Noordwest Genabackis NL.jpg|Noordwest Genabackis File:Quon Tali NL.jpg|Het centrale Malazijnse Rijk Groepen - Groups * Bruggenbranders - Bridgeburners * Grauwzwaarden - Grey Swords * Handelsgilde van Trygalle - Trygalle Trade Guild * Maskerraad - Mask Council * Partizanen van Mott - Mott Irregulars * Witgezichten - White Face Magie en mythe - Magic and mythos Titels - Titles * Aambeeldschild - Shield Anvil * Beenderwerper - Bonecaster * Kemp - Destriant * Mhybe - Mhybe * Sterfelijk Zwaard - Mortal Sword * Ziener - Seer * Zienerdomino - Seerdomin Rassen - Races Andere - Other * Eenvormige - Soletaken * Strikker - Sticksnare Category:Translations